bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sengoku Fujimoto
, also known by his hero name and , is a Hero and the principal of U.A. Academy. Appearance At first glance Sengoku may seem like a frail old man, especially at his old age of eighty years. In reality though, he is very fit and even muscular for his age, weighing in at one-hundred and ninety pounds of muscle. This is due to the fact that instead of retiring, he became part of the staff at U.A. and has kept his shape in order to be a good example to the students. He has a ponytail of his white hair, as well as a small beard which is a bit gray at the tip. He has what are considered overgrown eyebrows, though they are well groomed, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in each one. Sengoku was always a fan of simple attire, even in his hero days. His quirk and fighting style did not require much facilitation from his suit, so he was not really limited to one look. Still, Sengoku is usually seen wearing a traditional white and blue kimono and a pair of Geta with one ha(tooth). Another outfit he wears is his sportswear. Sticking to his theme of plainness, this outfit consists of a t-shirt with the Japanese kanji character for the word "heart/mind" printed on it and a pair of track pants. Sengoku Kimono.jpg|Sengoku in his kimono. Sengoku Sport.jpg|Sengoku in his sports outfit Personality Despite being in a position of great authority and responsibility, Sengoku is an energetic, playful, and sometimes mischievous elderly man. Though when very important U.A. and Hero Association meetings are called he can get down to business, his various tests and challenges have made many see him as insane. Despite this, Sengoku is a pure martial artist at his core, one who is very integral in battle at that. He is always looking for a formidable opponent, or in his position, new challenges to take on. This somewhat affects the way he runs U.A., pushing aspiring heroes, whether they show promise or not, to their very limit in order to be the best. Many heroes disapprove of his methods of teaching, but they do not argue due to the great results. To master his immensely powerful quirk, Sengoku dedicated himself to the martial arts and prayer. He has great pride in his ability and has no respect for the weak or those who do not believe in themselves. Despite this, he is never cocky and always treats his opponent as an equal no matter the difference in their power. Sengoku treats battle as a sacred ritual, and has no tolerance for those who disrespect it or their opponent. While Sengoku can be very childish and silly at times, the experiences he has had have given him a great deal of wisdom. One of the large reasons he was chosen for the position of principal and why he has been so successful can be attributed to this wisdom. His long time in the hero business has taught him everything that a hero needs to be successful as a hero and also be successful in the public's eye. Though quite harsh at times, Sengoku does not want to hurt students and intervenes whenever he sees a student in danger. Sengoku does not mind failure as long as a student gives one-hundred percent of their effort to everything they do. History Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Equipment and Weapons Battles Relationships Osamu Satoshi Shigai Daija Trivia Quotes References Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Hero Teachers Category:Males Category:Characters